Connected
by Winters Skye
Summary: Little bit of a first date fluff, Yuuri's first kiss, and a visit to a ramen shop- Yuuri still likes katsudon better but pork ramen isn't too bad. Just some cute Victuuri fluff cause this ship is amazing.


**Hey dudes so I'm back with another Yuri On Ice fanfic cause why not. But actually this was written for someone, as far as I know they don't have an account on here so I can't really tag them or anything. But go ahead and enjoy. (ps the second scene I'm really proud of and think is really cute)**

* * *

"Yuuri are you sure you're ready?"

Mari continued to fuss over every aspect of Yuuri's outfit, much against her brother's wishes.

"Mari," Yuuri whined. "I'm fine. You don't have to do this."

After Yuuri's comment Mari stood up smoothing out her own outfit. "Yuuri. You are about to go on a date with Victor. _The_ Victor Nikiforov _._ "

Again the realization sunk into Yuuri's mind, _he_ was going to go on a date with _Victor_. His head tilted down as his gaze followed the lines on the floor, he began to twiddle his fingers. "Yeah I guess you're right.." His voice quietly trailed off.

* * *

To Yuuri the practice was a normal one. The same as every other day. No different. No not at all.

He glided to the edge of the rink, coming to a stop right next to the barrier between the ice and the floor where Victor stood. Yuuri rested his arms on the top of the ledge, looking to Victor for tips and advice for how he could improve the program he was working on.

The Russian man stood there with his finger on his cheek as he pondered his own thoughts.

"You need to relax a bit Yuuri. You're a little stiff."

"But don't relax too much because I'll get sloppy." Yuuri absentmindedly commented. He found he had a problem of being too stiff during his programs, but when he attempted to relax even a little everything became sloppy. Every jump, every turn, even his free leg during parts of the program- it all became lackluster.

"Yuuri come here," A smile appeared on Victor's face as he held his arms out for Yuuri to come hug him.

All the hugging. It seemed a little weird to Yuuri that all of a sudden Victor started to become more affectionate- well more than he already was. Victor knowing what personal space was? No, never. Yuuri learned that the moment he showed Victor his new room when he arrived.

"Come on," Victor's smile widened beckoning for Yuuri to come towards him.

After a moment of hesitation- more to just register the change of topic than anything else- Yuuri went over to Victor eagerly taking the hug.

In his ear a quiet voice sounded, "Just relax a little Yuuri."

The next thing Yuuri knew there was only one hand left on his back while Victor's other hand was under his chin lifting his face up to look at the Russian man.

His eyes shot open as he felt another set of lips on his.

Yuuri's mind was spinning, the one question continually coming back into his mind- what should he do? This was after all his first kiss, Yuuri was sure Victor had done this countless times before. It must be natural for the silver haired man.

Yuuri's body stiffened as he fully realized the extent of the situation.

Victor could feel the shift in Yuuri's body as he stopped kissing him for a moment to mumble against his lips, "Relax Yuuri~"

The raven haired man slightly nodded his head allowing his body to relax against Victor's hand which was resting on his back.

Victor kissed him again, this time he didn't go stiff. Instead he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and pulled the Russian man closer.

~oO0Oo~

No. It definitely wasn't a normal practice.

* * *

Victor had insisted that he take Yuuri out.

Victor clearly meant it as a date and no one thought any different. And so Mari took it upon herself to attempt to fix Yuuri before he left.

"I'm fine Mari. I really am." Yuuri attempted to back away from his sister's hands and head down to leave the building.

"Fine, I guess you are," She sighed before looking at Yuuri a small smile on her face. "Have fun."

"I will." Yuuri smiled as he waved goodbye to her and bounded out of the building.

Mari stood there with her arms crossed across her chest. She let out an audible sigh, "How did it take him this long to figure out that he likes Victor more than just an idol." Mari shook her head before reaching for a cigarette, "I swear sometimes I give that boy more credit than he deserves."

* * *

"Yuuri!" Victor stood down the street a bit as he waved and called for Yuuri to come over to him. "Let's get going!"

"Coming!" Yuuri wrapped the scarf around his neck to help guard from the winter chill.

There was a slight snowfall, not hindering anything but instead enhancing the atmosphere, the sky, everything.

The way the small snowflakes caught in both of their hair made the other smile. The white flakes were the most apparent against Yuuri's dark, raven hair. Although they still were fitting in Victor's silver hair, almost as though the flakes belonged there.

There was something about Victor and ice that had always intrigued Yuuri. He seemed so comfortable while skating as though that was the only place he truly, and utterly belonged.

Yuuri began to get lost in his own mind only to be shaken out of it.

"Yuuuuri," Victor drew out his name as he waved his hands in front of Yuuri's face.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked once, then twice as his eyes focused again on Victor standing in front of him. "Oh! Yeah, sorry…" Yuuri rubbed the back of his head as he realized he had spaced out for a minute. "Guess I sort of spaced out for a bit there."

"Mhhm." Victor gently grabbed Yuuri's hand, causing the latter to turn a shade relating to a tomato, and walking down the street. "Onward Yuuri!"

~oO0Oo~

"Hold on Yuuri." Victor stopped walking still holding Yuuri's hand. The snow around them was still falling steadily but still pretty light.

"Hmm?" Yuuri tilted his head slightly as he turned to look at Victor.

"You've got a little something on your cheek," Victor mumbled as he leaned in and gently kissed Yuuri's cheek where a snowflake had fallen and had yet to melt.

The cold of the snow was again quickly replaced with warmth as Yuuri's face heated up.

* * *

As they were walking back to Yuuri's home the local ramen shop caught Yuuri's eye.

The shop was well known in the town for its delicious ramen. It wasn't as great as Katsudon to Yuuri, but it still was good.

Yuuri gently tugged on Victor's hand as he asked, "Do you want to get some ramen?"

"Oh! Yes!" Victor took his hand out of Yuuri's grasp, as he clapped his hands together in excitement. "My treat Yuuri!"

Yuuri let out a small yelp as Victor pulled him towards the restaurant.

Victor quickly ordered a pork ramen bowl, telling Yuuri to find a seat in the small restaurant as he paid for the food.

Not even five minutes later Victor came back with a steaming bowl of ramen with pork on top. The smell was amazing to both of them.

Victor set the bowl down in the middle of the table as he sat down on the other side of Yuuri. "Here we go!"

"Thank you Victor," Yuuri smiled as he talked. "It looks great." _I still like katsudon better though._

There was a moment of hesitation before Yuuri picked up his chopsticks.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Victor asked as he picked up his own set of chopsticks. "Is it that we're going to share? Isn't that what you're supposed to do on dates? Did I mess up?" He spoke quick and his voice full of worry.

Yuuri waved his hands in front of his face in embarrassment, "No no no it's fine. I'm sure." He added the last part when a look of doubt flashed across Victor's face. In the back of his mind Yuuri kept being reminded of the scene from that one Disney movie. The one with the two dogs… And the spaghetti… He attempted to reassure himself that something like that would never actually happen.

Besides this was ramen and _not_ spaghetti.

~oO0Oo~

Apparently his attempts to reassure himself were all for nought as when Yuuri began to eat the noodles he had picked up he found that one was the same that Victor had picked up.

His mind was screaming _no no no no no this cannot be happening. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING._

As they both continued to eat the ramen their faces were coming closer, Victor not overly paying attention as he was admiring the decor of the cozy restaurant.

Yuuri just had absolutely no idea what to do as he never had been in a situation like this before. He continued to sit there dumbfounded.

As Victor turned his head back towards Yuuri he noticed the predicament that was causing the Japanese man's face to again turn a shade of red.

Instead of letting Yuuri continue to look as though he was going to die of embarrassment any moment, Victor simply kissed the other.

For once Yuuri didn't sit there like a deer in the headlights but instead kissed back. The kiss was nice, Victor's lips were soft and warm. Just like Yuuri always expected.

The few sitting in the restaurant began to murmur between themselves. Some saying things like, "Isn't that Victor Nikiforov?" or "Is that Victor and Yuuri?" Some of the younger teenagers were saying, "Ewwww pda."

But Yuuri didn't care, he finally realized that this- Victor and all of this in general made him happy. It all filled him up with joy and warmth. He could feel love, not love he was lacking but a love he never felt. And he loved the way this kind of love felt.

* * *

 **So I kind of got sidetracked while writing this because someone I know online wanted a Lady and the Tramp themed thing. So that's what I tried to write but I literally can't write something short I have to put so much build up, it's terrible. I'm not as proud of this as I am of Songs In Russian, but I do hope that you guys enjoyed this! Please feel free to favorite and review :D**


End file.
